Life With Syndra
by SmutKnight
Summary: You've had a rough day at work, and the bitter winter night has threatened to freeze you in your tracks on the way home. Luckily for you, your girlfriend Syndra knows just how to warm you up and melt your stress away. This story is a commission!
1. Chapter 1

You stepped out onto the dark city street, grimacing as the cold air stung your face. You zipped up your coat, stuffing your hands in your coat pockets, cursing yourself for forgetting your gloves. You checked your watch and sighed heavily. Almost 2 hours late to finishing work, all because your boss couldn't be bothered to check his emails. You shuddered as a blast of frigid wind cut straight through to your core, causing your fingertips to become numb. There was no sense in wasting any more time, you decided. You began to walk briskly down the dimly lit street, exhausted and aching, but glad to be heading in the direction of home. Half an hour later, you fought against the icy gusts to open your apartment building's door, hurriedly stepping inside. Making your way up the main stairs, you pulled your hands out of your pockets and rubbed them together, eager to get into your warm room.

You struggled to hold your key in your numb hands, but after some fumbling you opened your front door and stepped inside. A warm smile spread across your otherwise frozen face, as you spotted Syndra floating cross legged in the living room. She hadn't heard you come in, clearly too involved in her book to have heard the door. She was wearing one of your hoodies with the hood down, it's length long enough to come down to the very top of her thighs. Beneath she was wearing black thermal tights, which accentuated the curves of her legs. Of course, she wasn't wearing shoes, you weren't even sure if she owned a pair, what with her tendency to levitate.

Quietly, you took off your coat and placed your bag down. You entered the living room, a devilish smirk on your face as you snuck up behind her. Lunging forward, you wrapped your arms around her waist causing her to squeak and drop her book. Syndra squeaked in surprise, but after realising it was only you, she let out an irritated growl as she kicked her legs in the air playfully. "_You made me lose my page you dork!_" Syndra complained, levitating the book up behind you and playfully hitting it against your head. Syndra laughed as you span around with her in your arms, thankful to be coming home to her. She lightly slapped your arm and you let go of her. She floated away slightly to look you up and down. She placed a hand against your rosy cheeks and frowned at how cold you felt.

As soon as she had left your arms, she glided back into them again. This time she was facing you and draped her arms around your neck as she hovered, pouting at you. "_What did I say about wearing a hat?"_ Syndra asked in mild annoyance, walking her fingers along your shoulders. You smiled at her guiltily, recalling how you had brushed off her suggestion earlier this morning. "_Did you at least remember to wear your gloves?"_ But before you could answer she rolled her eyes, knowing you too well. You began to explain how the forecast hadn't said how bitterly cold this evening would be, but before you could finish, she pressed her warm soft lips against yours. Gracefully, she grabbed one of your hands and guided it up under her jumper. She pressed it firmly against her bare breast, which you squeezed firmly, beginning to feel warmth returning to your fingers. She kissed you passionately, wrapping her legs around your waist, your other hand finding its way to her ass. You began to get carried away, squeezing her soft ass cheek hard enough for her to gasp slightly.

After a few passionate moments, she broke the kiss. She stared dreamily into your eyes as she smiled. "_Let's get you warm first"_ She teased, shooting you a wink as she began to float towards the bathroom. She disappeared from view and you heard the shower turn on as you watched the book she had been reading levitate back on to the bookshelf. You followed her into the bathroom, and saw her waiting next to the shower door, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at you expectantly. You rolled your eyes at her. "_Please?_" She asked, giving you big violet puppy dog eyes. You sighed, relenting. You began to slowly unbutton your work shirt, and take it off, Syndra's eyes hungrily watching your finger move down your body. You took your top off and then removed your trousers and boxers, looking up to see Syndra grinning with her tongue between her teeth, her eyes firmly on your cock.

You stepped into the shower, sticking your tongue out playfully at Syndra who was still checking you out. You stood in the torrent of warm water and sighed, the frustrations from work seemingly washing away as you felt heat return to your body. You jumped slightly as the shower door opened behind you, suddenly feeling Syndra's body pressed against your back. Her ample breasts were pressed warmly against your back as she began to gently kiss up and down your neck. You felt her hand move from your chest down to your cock, where she gently grasped your shaft. "_Tough day at work?"_ She whispered into your ear, nibbling it slightly as she awaited your response. You began to tell her about all the bullshit and incompetence from your co-workers you'd had to put up with today. All the while Syndra slowly stroked the length of your shaft, kissing up and down neck. You trailed off as her hand movements quickened, causing your cock to twitch in her hand as your excitement grew. After a few minutes your breathing became heavy, Syndra now having turned your head to the side so she could passionately kiss you once more.

As you came close to completion, she abruptly stopped her stroking. You broke the kiss, frowning at her slightly as she smirked back at you. "_Not yet baby~"_ she teased, kissing you on the cheek before exiting the shower. She wrapped herself in a white towel and opened the bathroom door as you stepped out of the shower, dripping with water. "_Get yourself dry, I need to go slip into something more… appropriate"_ She explained, her gaze firmly on your cock once more, before floating off into the bedroom. You grumbled to yourself as you turned the shower off and dried yourself off, having been brought so frustratingly close to orgasm. Once dry you proceeded to walk into the living room at sit down on the sofa with a towel around your waist. After a few moments you heard the bedroom door open and Syndra flew into view once more. She was wearing black thigh highs that ended just above the knee, and which wrapped around the soles of her feet, keeping her toes and heel exposed. On her arms she wore a matching pair of fingerless gloves that ended just after her elbow.

You quickly felt yourself becoming erect again as she floated over to you, gently descending so that she was on her knees in front of you. You went to remove your towel, only for her to quickly levitate it away, hurling it into the bedroom as she eagerly grasped your cock one more. _"Here is what's going to happen. I'm going to help you to destress, and you're not going to cum until I say you can." _Syndra instructed, stroking you slowly as she spoke. You replied with a diligent '_Yes honey'_ which caused a smug grin to surface on her pretty face. She let go of your cock, placing her arms against her stomach, squeezing her breasts together between her upper arms. "_Do you want feel these on your cock, baby?"_ Syndra sensually asked. You simply nodded eagerly; your eye transfixed by her large pillowy breasts.

"_First things first then~"_ Syndra teased, moving her hair out of her face as she grasped your cock once more. She lowered her head and made direct eye contact with you, her lips less than an inch from the head of your member, before kissing it delicately. As elegant as she was, when it came to sucking your cock she had alarmingly little self-control, and her lips were quickly making their way down your shaft as you felt yourself entering your throat. She held eye contact with you as her head bobbed up and down, taking your entire cock into her mouth and throat. After a few moments she pushed her head down hard, closing her eyes as she took you all in. Holding it there for a few seconds, she moved back to a kneeling position, your cock now slick with her saliva.

Without wasting a second, she leaned forward again this time leading with her breasts, using her hands to press them together either side of your cock. Moving them up and down she grinned smugly at you as your breathing became heavy once more, letting slip little moans here and there as she fucked you with her tits. She bit her lip as she gazed into your eyes, you could feel yourself getting close, and just as you did, she stopped. "_Remember what I said?"_ Syndra teased, holding her breasts completely still, your twitching cock between them. You furrowed your brow and shot her a frustrated glare as she grinned lustfully back at you. You repeated back that you wouldn't cum until she said, causing her to laugh slightly at your expense. "_Such a good boy~"_ She praised, floating up from her knees and pushing your chest so that you were now lying on the sofa.

Syndra sat on the arm of the sofa opposite you, cupping one of her breasts with one hand, and the other venturing between her thighs. Gently, she moved her legs so that her feet were either side of your cock. You felt her toes along your shaft, watching on lustfully as you slowly rubbed her clit watching you. Tenderly, she began to rub her feet all over your cock, using her soft soles to begin to jerk you off. You were practically drooling as you watched her finger fuck herself, pinching and fondling her nipples as she jerked you off with her feet. She placed her toes against the head of your cock, which was now dripping precum. "_You're so turned on baby, tell me you want me~"_ She asked sensually, a husky seductive cadence to her voice. She squeezed your cock between her feet as you replied, your words clearly turning her on much more than she was admitting.

After a few more minutes of dirty talk, she couldn't bear it anymore. She pounced on you, your cock pressed against the entrance of her pussy as she straddled you, pressing her lips against yours. You could feel her juices begin to drip down your shaft, absolutely soaked from teasing you. Wordlessly she rocked her hips backwards, your cock slipping easily into her drenched opening. Before too long she was slamming her hips down against you, moaning against your neck as you groped and spanked her ass. She would lift herself so that your tip was barely inside her, only to quickly descend until you could feel yourself pushing against her cervix.

Now it was Syndra's turn to be close, moaning loudly and sluttily to grope her harder, a red hand mark already visible on her thick ass. You spanked her again and she whimpered desperately, her walls tightening around your cock as she began to climax. "_Cum inside me, baby"_ She begged, forcing herself down against your cock, her walls practically milking you as you shot hot ropes of cum inside of her. After a few minutes of heavy breathing and a lot of "_fuck…"_ and "_I love you baby"_ from both of you, Syndra lifted herself off of you as your cum dripped messily out of her tight pussy. She caught some with her fingers and licked your mess greedily as she smirked at you. "_I'll go cook you something special"_ She cooed lovingly. "_I'll even do the washing up too if you fill me up again after dinner~"_ She teased, shooting you a wink as she levitated into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

After tidying yourself up and catching your breath, you put your boxers back on and throw on a T-shirt. You entered the kitchen delighted to see your still nude girlfriend carrying two large bowls of ramen to the small dinner table. She paused, noticing you enter the kitchen, and smiled at you. "_I made your favourite"_ She informed sweetly. You took your seat at the table and she placed the large bowl in front of you, filled to the brim with vegetables, tofu and noodles. Before moving to take her own seat, she leaned down to place a gentle kiss on your cheek. Before you had met Syndra, you would never have found the time to cook delicious meals like this, opting to instead just have frozen pizza most nights. But with her here to help around the apartment, you'd not only started eating better, but even taken more of an interest in cooking so that you could make tasty treats for her too. Syndra levitated two glasses and a bottle of wine from the kitchen countertop onto the table. She poured you both a full glass without so much as lifting a finger, gazing at you lovingly as you began to dig into your meal.

You thanked Syndra for such a wonderful meal as you continued to eat, enjoying the gentle warming spices that danced along your tongue. "_I thought I'd try a different blend of spices this time, the man at the market had a deal on them so I figured why not try something new"_ Syndra explained, tucking into the meal herself. She smiled sweetly at you, and you smiled back, thinking about how lucky you were to be able to call this wonderful woman your own. "_So…"_ Syndra began, lifting her legs and placing her feet on your thighs, getting herself comfortable as she ate. "_Tell me about your day my love, I gathered it wasn't very good from how miserable you looked when you came through the door."_ Syndra probed curiously, concern for your well being evident from her slight frown. You began to tell her about all the ways your boss had screwed up this time, continuing on from where you left off in the shower before getting rather 'distracted'. Of course, you explained how it was being blamed on you, but then you paused and narrowed your eyes at the purple haired girl opposite. Her eyes widened and she looked at you with confusion, worried that perhaps you'd realised you'd forgot to do something. Instead you asked how she had seen you coming in if you'd snuck up on her.

Syndra twirled a finger around in her hair sheepishly as her cheeks grew steadily rosier. "_Well, I heard you open the door and… I wanted to see what you would do if you thought I hadn't noticed you…"_ Syndra admitted, a playful grin upon her porcelain face. You rolled your eyes, thinking back on it, with how powerful Syndra was it did seem odd that you'd managed to get the drop on her. "_Besides, you didn't disappoint, what you did was very cute~"_ She teased, rubbing her feet against your crotch. You grumbled in mild annoyance, but it quickly melted away as she continued to dote over you. The two of you continued your meal, Syndra telling you all about the book she'd been reading about the origins of magic, and you telling her about anything and everything funny that had happened at work. You enjoyed making her laugh, the almost ethereal tone to her voice had intimidated you at first, but that cute laugh never failed to make your heart melt whenever you heard it. Before long at all you had both finished your meal and Syndra was leaning against the table with her head in her hands as she hung on your every word.

You stood up, grabbing the bowls from the table and carrying them over to the sink, next to all the pots and cutlery Syndra had used to cook the meal. You began to fill the sink with warm soapy water as Syndra floated up to you. "_I though I was doing the washing up?"_ She asked, holding your arm. You told her that as she cooked the meal, the least you could do was wash everything up. She pouted at you, wanting to take care of you today, but then she had an idea. "_At least let me do the drying up and put them away, then~"_ She cooed, and before you could answer you noticed the dish cloth moving through the air, as well as plates and cutlery. Syndra nuzzled up against you, resting her head on your shoulder as she used her magic to methodically dry everything. You flinched slightly as you felt her hand entering your boxers, turning and spotting a smug smirk upon her face as she gently began to stroke your cock. It didn't take long for you to get hard once more and soon enough she was stroking back and forth along your shaft as you continued the washing.

After a few strokes, Syndra evidently had a better idea, and floated down in front of you so that she was on her knees. She pressed your cock up against her face as she gazed lovingly up at you. You noticed that even now the pots and pans were still being dried and finding their way back into the correct cupboards. You looked down and playfully called Syndra a show off, which caused a knowing smirk from the magical woman. Syndra stuck her tongue out eagerly and ran it up along the base of your cock, up your shaft, until gently licking the head of your penis. She teased your head for a few minutes as she swirled her tongue around your cock. It seemed however that even with her powers, she had just as little self-control as you, and soon found your cock entering her mouth. She pushed her head forward, the length of your cock slowly slipping deeper into her mouth and eventually into her throat as her lips contacted your pelvis. Your legs shook a little as you felt your entire length inside of her, putting a hand on the kitchen counter to support yourself as she held it there. You could feel her tongue moving around the base of your cock and shaft as she held you deep in her throat, her eyes rolling back into her head as her need for air grew.

Eventually she relented, sliding your cock out of her throat and gasping slightly as she licked at your head once more. By now you had finished the washing up and dried your hands, gripping her hair roughly as she continued to alternate between deepthroating and licking at your cock. After a few more moments of this, she levitated herself up slightly and pushed her breasts together with her hands, allowing you to push your cock between her cleavage. As your cock was well lubed with her saliva, you found yourself easily able to thrust into her soft warm breasts. All the while she looked up at you with love in her eyes, loving every second that she was able to pleasure you. After a few thrusts you could feel yourself getting close and evidently, so could Syndra. All at once you found yourself being levitated, with Syndra wrapping her legs around your waist as she deeply kissed you, your cock between her thighs. You were vaguely aware of being moved somewhere whilst she kissed you. "_Not yet, let's get you comfortable"_ Syndra cooed sweetly between the kissed, and soon enough you found yourself being lowered onto your bed.

Syndra was now lying on top of you, facing you as she continued to deeply and messily kiss you. Your hard cock was between her thighs, the base of your dick becoming wet as it rubbed against her entrance. Syndra bent her legs so that her feet were next to her ass and began to stroke your cock once again with her feet, all the while kissing you passionately. "_They're just jealous, they don't get to come home to__**me**__. Only you do, my love~"_ She reassured sweetly, running her tongue along your neck as she continued to give you a foot job. You were past the point of forming words however, your cock feeling like it was about to burst from the combined stimuli of Syndra's soft thick thighs and her tender feet. She picked up the pace as she deepened the kiss once more, running her fingers through your hair as she brought you to orgasm with her feet.

You came hard, coating her feet and ass in your cum as you moaned slightly into her mouth. She broke the kiss briefly, feeling your hot mess on her feet and grinning eagerly at having given you so much pleasure. Syndra wasn't done with you yet however, staring into your eyes with a lustful hunger that you were sure she was about to satisfy. "_You promised…"_ Syndra whispered seductively, readjusting her position so that she was straddling you, your still dripping cock pressed against her stomach. "_…you promised that you'd fill me up after dinner~"_ Syndra practically moaned, feeling her clit against the base of your cock as your twitching member pressed against her stomach. You seemed to remember that it was her that had brought up such a thing, but you were in too much of a lustful frenzy to argue with your horny girlfriend.

Syndra slowly levitated herself up, holding your cock in her hand and guising it inside of her as she lowered herself back down on to your cock. You could feel how drenched she was as you easily slipped into her tight pussy, feeling yourself bottom out as your tip met her cervix. Syndra moaned out, climaxing almost instantly as she felt you deep inside of her, leaning forward against you as she trembled with the pleasure. After a moment she looked back up at you with renewed lust and began to grind herself against you as her lips met yours once more. After a few minutes of grinding, she couldn't help herself any longer, and began lifting and lowering her hips, fucking you hard. She'd lift herself so that the head of your cock was twitching eagerly between her lips, and then she'd push down hard until you were pushing against her cervix, causing her to moan and tremble with each downwards thrust.

After a few moments riding your cock, she readjusted herself so that her breasts were pushed against your face. You began to eagerly bite, suckle and otherwise lick her breasts as she bounced up and down on your member. As she continued bouncing you struggled to catch one of her nipples in your mouth, but once you did you eagerly bit down and sucked, knowing full well how sensitive her nipples were when she was so turned on. She slowed her bouncing as you did and began to moan much louder than before, running her fingers through your hair as she moaned out "_Suck harder for me, my love~"_ and you happily obliged. You felt yourself getting close and she once again noticed, lowering herself fully onto your cock and grinding herself slowly instead of bouncing, smirking down at you. "_Not yet, don't cum yet~"_ She instructed, rubbing her clit as you continued to suckle on her breasts. You felt your cock twitch and throb with a denied orgasm, pouting at Syndra as she brought herself to orgasm through clitoral stimulation.

She leaned down and began to kiss you messily once more, bouncing on you much faster and harder than before, instantly bringing you back to the point of orgasm. "_Cum for mommy~"_ She whispered seductively into your ear. You didn't need telling twice, your cock erupting in a fountain of thick hot cum, filling her up and spilling out onto the sheets below you. Syndra moaned at the feeling of being filled with your mess, before levitating herself off of you, your cum dripping messily out of her tight pussy. She lowered herself next to you, cuddling against your arm, laying her head on your chest. As you drifted off to sleep, you smiled. Did it really matter if you had a bad day at work, when you got to come home to her?


End file.
